User talk:Conte De Patiernis
Welcome, Conte De Patiernis! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Conte De Patiernis page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 13:56, July 31, 2011 Hello These photos will really benefit the wiki, thank you. To add a picture, click edit page on your desired page, then photo (Add features and media). You should know what to do from there. If you cannot edit a page (locked), just put the photo on my page, I will add it for you. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 22:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Picture names Don't delete the photo already there, just name it "Clear ____" (Clear Yarida, Clear Yarida 2) Once you have added all of the pics to the pages, or at least upload them, I will place the photos where needed. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. No need to change the names :) Oh, and it's spelled "Official" } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I shall help you add the photos. I will start with the spear classes, if you continue with shield :) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Heyo! I am a regualr creator, like you. You post the best pictures I'll see in Patapedia, if you need any help, be sure to ask me or Rah Gashapon! Arespon 06:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Ah, so you downloaded a site. Very nice, well do you need help on here or on Patapon 1, 2, or 3? Arespon 03:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Arespon This is a message about your profile picture about the Team Fortress 2, This is unrelated to you but I LOVE IT! Almighty's Assistant 01:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you know backyard monsters welllll hello.......i you have facebook please add me my name is Pingrek Pacheco(sibericus) and then play backyard monsters Ponteo2345 10:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC)